thebeardfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy C. Hudlow married Richard Nathaniel Hubbard
The parents of Nancy C. Hudlow Nancy Hudlow was born 12 November 1826 in Bedford County, Tennessee. About 1845, she married Richard Nathaniel Hubbard in Bedford County. He was born in Bedford County on 3 December 1828, the son of Nathaniel and Sarah Hix Hubbard. In 1850, Nathaniel and Nancy lived in their own Bedford County household with two very young chidren. At a point between 1856 and 1859, they moved up to Dover, in Pope County, Arkansas and were listed there in 1860 with six children, the youngest born there. On 10 March 1862, Nathaniel Hubbard enlisted for service in Company F, 15th Arkansas Infantry. "W. R. Hurdlon", probably William Riley Hudlow/Hurdlow, his brother in law, enlisted in the same company at the same time. William Riley Hudlow survived the War, but we do not know if Nathaniel did, as he was not listed on the 1870 census and Nancy appeared as a widow. No burial place is found for him. Their youngest child, Marinda, was listed as six years old, so Nathaniel seems to have died at a time after 1863. On this 1870 census, Nancy and seven children lived in Dover. By 1880, most of her children were raised and Nancy still lived in Dover, with the two youngest ones. In 1900, she lived in the Valley, Pope County, Arkansas home of her daughter "Dora" Kerns, who married George Washington Kerns. Nancy Hudlow Hubbard died on 27 February 1905 in Pope County, Arkansas. She is listed as one of the burials at the Hubbard Cemetery in Pope County, which is said not to exist anymore. Also listed in the graveyard are several of her sons, and several children named Hudlow, possibly her nieces/nephews. The descendants of Nancy C. Hudlow and Richard Nathaniel Hubbard were: 1. Pinckney Whitfield Hubbard was born in Bedford County, Tennessee on 3 December 1847. He may have been called by his middle name. He was a young boy when his family moved to Pope County, Arkansas. It appears that his father served in the Civil War and may or may not have lived through it; Pinckney, as the eldest, must have had to be a help to his widowed mother when he was young. He married on 6 August 1968 to Mary Frances Boone, the daughter of James P. Boone and Lydia West, who was born on 13 November 1845 in Tennessee. Pinckney and Mary Frances would raise eight sons in Pope County. In 1870, they were housekeeping in Liberty, Pope County, Arkansas with a baby son. In 1880, they have five sons and lived in Valley, Pope County. In 1900, we find them with six sons at home and a seven year old granddaughter. In 1910, married 42 years, they still lived in Liberty with one of their granddaughters, and they son Warren and family lived next door. Mary Frances died in January of 1914 in Cottonwood, Pope County, and in 1920, Pinckney lived with his son Warren's family in Liberty. He died on 13 March 1939 in Scottsville, Pope County. No burial place is yet found. : 2. George Webster Hubbard : 2. William Rufus Hubbard : 2. James Winfield Scott Hubbard : 2. Reuben "Rube" Quitman Hubbard : 2. Doctor Kirksey Hubbard : 2. John Riley Hubbard : 2. Warren Washington Hubbard : 2. Walter Daniel Hubbard 1. Sarah Fredonia Millie Hubbard, born on 23 March 1850 in Bedford County, Tennessee, married in Pope County, Arkansas in 1868 to a Benjamin Smith. We do not know any information about Benjamin yet. She married on 26 March 1876 in Pope County to Jesse A. Coleman. Jesse was born about 1844 in Indiana. On the 1880 census they lived in Dover, Pope County, with two small daughters, and they were next door to her mother, the widow Nancy Hubbard. No further information is known about Jesse. Sarah married a third time, to George Washington "Wash" Kerns, on 24 February 1887 in Pope County. On the marriage record she is listed as "Dona Coleman", and on various censuses, she is listed as Dona, probably a shortened form of Fredonia. Wash Kerns was born 4 October 1838 in either Kentucky, North Carolina, or Tennessee, depending on which census you believe! He had been previously married and had children, as well. In 1900 George and Dona Kernes lived in Valley, Pope County, Arkansas with two of his children, two boys of their marriage, and also listed was her mother Nancy Hubbard, who was living with them. In 1910 they were in the same, and Dona's sister Penny Ellen Chambers was there as a resident or visitor at the time. Also listed was a nine year old child, Emma Overstreet, listed as a ward. Wash, Dona, and their youngest son lived in the same in 1920. George Washington Kerns died in Pope County the next year on 17 July 1921. He is buried at McFadden Cemetery in Dover, Pope County, Arkansas. Sarah Fredonia Hubbard Kerns died on 3 June 1932 in the same, and she lies beside him at McFadden. Children with Jesse Coleman are: : 2. Mary Ozella Coleman : 2. Margaret Coleman : Children with third husband, George Kerns, are: : 2. Andrew Nathaniel Kerns : 2. William Albert Kerns 1. Penny Ellen Hubbard was born on 18 November 1852 in Bedford County, Tennessee. Her name is written on censuses as Peney and as Pena. She married James Freeman on 20 August 1872 in Pope County, Arkansas. We do not know what happened to James, but he possibly died very early in the marriage. They had a daughter born in 1873. After he died, she seems to have married a man named Grayson, but on 17 August 1882, she married William H. Huckabee. On this marriage record of Pope County, it states that the bride was Mrs. Peria A. Grayson. We do not know much about this husband, either, but we do find a gravestone in the Hubbard Cemetery of Pope County, Arkansas, marked with this name and the dates, born 13 July 1854 and died 29 December 1889. They had at least three children, the eldest born in 1882 and the youngest known born in 1888. She next married on 21 August 1894, to Lewis Dunham Chambers, who was born in Marion County, Tennessee on 17 July 1829. He was the son of Squire and Nancy Dunham Chambers. In 1900, Lewis/Louis and Penny lived in Liberty, Pope County, Arkansas. Two of her Huckabee children lived with them. In 1910, Louis Chambers, age 80, lived in the County Home in Pope County. Pena Chambers was listed living in the home of her sister, Sarah Fredonia Kerns in Valley, Pope County. Penny stated that she had four of six children still living. By 1920, Pena E. Chambers lived with the family of her eldest child, Sarah Freeman Stark, in Martin, Pope County, Arkansas. They live next door to her second daughter, Rilda Huckabee Rosson. Pena was listed as a widow on this census, so Lewis Chambers had died before 1920, no burial place known. Penny filed for his Confederate pension. Penny Ellen died on 15 March 1929 and was buried at the Hubbard Cemetery in Pope County, where no marker exists today. On a listing of burials there, someone has named her as "Phoebe Ellen Chambers", who died in March 1929. Her child with James Freeman is: : 2. Sarah Freeman : Her children with William H. Huckabee are: : 2. Marilda Ann "Rilda" Huckabee : 2. William H. Huckabee Jr. : 2. Fanny M. Huckabee 1. John W. Hubbard '''was born about 1954 in Bedford County, Tennessee. On 11 April 1875, he married Rosanna Hollowell in Pope County, Arkansas. She was the daughter of Christian Bingemon and Lyla Tramel Hollowell, and she was born about 1854 in Orange County, Indiana. Her younger sister, Lillie Sephronia Hollowell, married John's cousin, Calvin David Hudlow, the son of William Riley and Elizabeth Gobble Hudlow. In 1880, John and Rosanna Hubbard lived in Valley in Pope County near his elder brother Pinkney. They had three small children. Before 1892, Rosanna died, either in Pope County or in Indian Territory. John Hubbard remarried about this year and he and his second wife, Mary E., last name unknown, lived in the Chickasaw Nation, Indian Territory, in 1900. Mary stated that she was born in Arkansas in July of 1860, and they had two small children. In 1910, they lived in Jackson, Coal County, Oklahoma with two teenage children, and John had been married twice, Mary once, for eighteen years. In 1920, the couple were alone in their home in Hanraty, Coal County, Oklahoma. John Hubbard died before 1930, and we do not know a date, place, or burial site. By 1930, Mary had moved to Needles, San Bernardino, California where she lived with her son, who was an engineer for the railroad. Mary Hubbard was listed as a widow. The children of John and Rosanna Hollowell Hubbard were: : '''2. John A. Hubbard : 2. Lilley B. Hubbard : 2. Nancy M. Hubbard : The children of John and Mary Hubbard: : 2. Henry Clay Hubbard : 2. A. L. Hubbard 1. George W. P. Hubbard was born on 30 June 1856 in Bedford County, Tennessee. He married Mollie Coble, the daughter of W. H. Coble and Unknown. George is buried at the Hubbard Cemetery in Pope County, Arkansas with no death date. Mollie is also buried there. She died on 31 January 1896, and her obituary said that she was survived by her husband and two children, but so far we have not found the names of the children. 1. Joseph N. Hubbard '''was born in Pope County, Arkansas on 11 January 1859, shortly after the family arrived in Arkansas. He died at an early age, on 14 October 1877, and was buried at the Hubbard Cemetery in Pope County. His middle name may have been Nathaniel, after his father. '''1. Elias H. S. Doc Hubbard, born 11 May 1861 in Pope County, Arkansas, married Ella Lucetta Neill on 21 July 1889 in Pope County. She was the daughter of John William and Lockie Elizabeth Ivy Neill, born on 24 January 1871 in Wilson County, Tennessee. Elias and Ella had a child born in 1890. Elias died on 20 April 1894 and is buried at the Hubbard Cemetery in Pope County. Ella married Charles Tomlinson in 1892, so it seems that the marriage was broken before Elias died. She married Charles Tomlinson and they moved to California, where she died on 27 December 1951 in Tulare County. She was buried at Exeter Cemetery there. : 2. Kate Belle Hubbard 1. Marilda or Marinda A. Hubbard was born about 1863 in Pope County, Arkansas. She married William C. Burton on 30 November 1882 in Pope County. He was born in 1858 in Georgia, and we do not yet find any record of his parents. We cannot yet find this family on the 1900 census; therefore, our knowledge has a gap in detail. In 1910, they appear as residents in Center, Pope County, married 27 years with seven of ten children still living, five of them at home. In 1920, Will and Rilda Burton lived in Liberty, Pope County, with their youngest daughter still at home. Also listed with them was their son John, a young widower with three children. By 1930, Rilda had died and William Burton lived at Valley, Pope County, with his grown daughter Ethel and a "son" listed as 16 years old, named "Barton". This person did not appear on the 1920 census with them, however. William Burton died sometime after 1930, but we have no record of burial or dates. We only have census records to prove six children. : 2. John C. Burton : 2. Mary Scottie Burton : 2. William Swillen Ezra Burton : 2. Ethel B. Burton : 2. Bertha Burton